


You can be the boss

by Thewolfhall



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, 骑乘
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewolfhall/pseuds/Thewolfhall
Summary: *桶刊32衍生，pwp一发完





	You can be the boss

**Author's Note:**

> *桶刊32衍生，pwp一发完
> 
> *因为偷懒方便他们就地打上一炮，就设定苏三苏和狗狗在故事开头已经被桶桶的手下们带出房间了

杰森不是没有想过将再度面对黑暗骑士的怒火与质问，或者说从一开始高调宣布自己以杰森陶德的身份重现哥谭市就是为了让布鲁斯主动找上自己，然后就是老调重弹的争吵，挑衅，沉默，他们所熟悉的一切。

“几个月没见，你就打算问完这些就走？”杰森注视着蝙蝠侠转身即将离去的背影轻笑，对方的脚步停滞了，他走上前攀上男人宽阔的肩膀，抬头轻吻了一下布鲁斯的嘴唇，同时另一只放在西服口袋里的手按下了遥控器，将鱼缸玻璃后的视线彻底隔绝，接下来发生的事他可不想让企鹅人看见。“不拿出点实际行动惩罚我吗，Daddy？”他弯起唇角。

 

杰森被布鲁斯钳住双手堵在那面鱼缸巨大的玻璃墙上，布鲁斯低下头与他深深地接吻，杰森张开嘴，主动迎合对方勾缠的舌尖。下一秒他被抱离了地面，支撑他全身重量的只有布鲁斯，杰森轻笑着两手环抱上布鲁斯的脖颈，拉下了蝙蝠侠的面罩，露出那张他许久未见的脸庞。布鲁斯下意识地按住了杰森的手，但男孩却凑近他的耳边轻笑：“别担心，我把监控关了，就算开了录像之后我也只会自己一个人看哦？如果你要的话我可以寄给你。”

“我现在的视角就很好。”布鲁斯意味深长的回应，然后解开了杰森的腰带，手顺着他的后腰探进内裤，揉捏那两瓣饱满柔软的屁股，然后手指插进了那个已有些湿润的穴口。

“你提前做了扩张？”布鲁斯分剪着手指，指节灵活地在杰森臀缝间那个紧致湿热的小穴顶弄，搅出一阵阵黏腻的水声。“就这么确定我会来？”

杰森对他轻佻地笑了：“如果你没有来，那我就去找别人啊。”同时配合地翘起臀部，迎合着男人在自己双腿间进出操弄他的手指。布鲁斯粗暴地扯掉了他的长裤，将自己硬涨的性器从制服裤子中解放出来，龟头抵在杰森双腿间翕张的穴口浅浅地蹭动，然后一个深挺直接操了进去。

“嗯……布鲁斯……”杰森被顶起，仰起脖颈发出甜腻的呻吟，他伸出手在冰凉的玻璃上无力的抓弄，试图支撑住被顶弄地摇摇晃晃的身体。布鲁斯拉开他的双腿分开更大，然后开始了冲撞，因为之前的扩张不费什么力就能顶到最深处，杰森的小屁股非常会吸，湿热的甬道紧紧地包裹住插进去的阴茎，每次抽出时小穴都会恋恋不舍地含住肉棒，淫液流出来让交合之处黏腻不堪。

“好舒服啊，Daddy……”杰森被操的晕乎乎的，扭动着屁股主动迎合布鲁斯的撞击，发出断断续续的猫叫似的呻吟，这不是他们第一次做爱了，但和穿着蝙蝠衣的布鲁斯做爱可是难得的体验，光是意识到这点和注视着布鲁斯在操他时性感的脸庞就可以让他心脏砰砰乱跳。布鲁斯对他的身体食髓知味，那根埋在他屁股里的粗大性器精准地往让那处让他爽到身体发软的点碾弄，快感一波波地从下身袭来，他抱紧了布鲁斯的脖子带点泣音地乞求，“还要更多……Daddy……再用力点……”

布鲁斯从他的西装下摆探进去，手顺着敏感的腰腹摸到他的胸口，将深红色的衬衫往上撩，揉捏那两团柔软的胸乳，手上用了几分力，想要扯开碍事的衣服。杰森脸上难得出现了几分慌乱的神情，咬着嘴唇提醒他：“别扯坏我的衣服，等会儿我还要出去......”

“去干什么？”布鲁斯声音低沉地问。他深蓝色的双眼紧紧盯着他，下身加快了抽插的速度，用力干他的后穴，“出去跟每一个人握手，对他们笑脸相迎，手搭在他们肩上，为他们提供‘一个毕生难忘的夜晚’的服务？”

杰森面色潮红，漂亮的蓝绿色眼睛因快感湿润，他轻笑着咬上布鲁斯的耳垂，在他耳边呢喃：“父亲，我不是正在服务您吗？您永远会是我们俱乐部的第一贵客哦，其他人都排在您的后面。”

布鲁斯眯起眼睛。他的男孩今晚似乎一直用言语有意挑衅他。他用拇指抚过杰森粉扑扑的脸颊，抹掉他眼角几滴因快感溢出的生理性泪水，轻声说：“那么我很期待你的表现，杰森。”

“因为我才刚刚开始。”

布鲁斯把他抱离了鱼缸，走到一旁的沙发上坐下，让杰森双腿分开坐在他的阴茎上，这个姿势让杰森含的更深了，布鲁斯揉捏杰森软成一滩的腰身，从下往上顶弄操干着他。“就……在这里？我还有其他更好的套房……”杰森无力地搂住布鲁斯的脖子，喘息着吐出断断续续的话语。“不用。”布鲁斯声音低哑地回应，语调中带着被满足的情欲，舔舐着杰森发热微颤的耳根，“这里就很好。”

然后他一粒粒地解开了杰森的衬衫纽扣，拉开那件薄薄的衣服，露出杰森饱满的胸口，两颗涨的红红的乳头翘起，愈发衬的皮肤白皙诱人。布鲁斯揉捏把玩杰森饱胀的胸乳，感受那团软肉在掌中富有弹性的手感，然后轻轻地咬啮住一颗粉嫩的乳尖，伸出舌头对它又吸又舔。同时也没有冷落下另一边，手指捻弄着那颗发硬挺立的乳头。“啊……不要，不要那里，嗯啊……布鲁斯——”杰森搂着布鲁斯埋在他胸前的头颅，难耐地呻吟，弓起身子，几乎要被同时来自下体和胸口的剧烈快感淹没了。

“含紧点。”布鲁斯不轻不重地拍了一掌杰森的小屁股，小穴立刻反射性地将那根撑大的肉棒吸得更紧了。他伸出手握住杰森早已翘起的性器，杰森呻吟了一声后像小兽一般扭动着腰肢往布鲁斯手掌里磨蹭，抚慰自己被冷落许久的性器。

布鲁斯欣赏着眼前美妙的画面，杰森一定不知道此时他看起来有多淫荡，上身衣衫半褪，下身完全光裸着，两条白嫩的长腿大张，雪白的臀肉间进出着一根硬涨的阴茎，腿根密布撞击留下的红痕和湿漉漉的一片水光。如果在冰山俱乐部里的那些哥谭公子哥们看到了杰森现在的样子，他们会对他做什么？他在蝙蝠飞机上的监控里注意到他们看杰森的眼神，无人能忽视他的光芒。

布鲁斯掐着杰森的腰肢把他压进沙发里，从背后位再次插进那个湿漉漉的小洞里，用野兽交媾般的动作狠狠干着男孩被完全操开的身体。杰森带着哭音尖叫起来，“呜……布鲁斯……太快了……好大……嗯啊……”他的双膝发软，布鲁斯在他身后撞击的动作几乎让他跪不住了，他向后伸出手想阻挡男人挺动的胯部，却被布鲁斯拉住了手腕，更紧密地往阴茎上按，每一下都重重碾过前列腺，另一只手绕到他胸前，揉捏敏感的乳尖。杰森支撑不住把头埋进手臂，终于在布鲁斯一个深顶中尖叫着射了出来，微凉的精液溅在了自己高热的胸口和小腹上。

这太过了，杰森迷迷糊糊地想，难道他玩过头了？布鲁斯将他翻了过来，用手臂将他圈在怀里，与他十指相扣，下身加快了挺动的速度。他低头吻了吻杰森被泪水模糊的蓝眼睛，哑声道：“再坚持一会儿。”

杰森像是察觉到了什么般挣扎起来，微弱地抗议道，“不要射在里面……”

“不是说要接受我的一切惩罚吗？”布鲁斯沉声说道，“那么就好好含好我给你的东西。”他低头覆住杰森柔软的唇，在连续深顶了数十次后将精液满满地射进了杰森的肚子。

 

布鲁斯站了起来，整理自己的制服。杰森躺在沙发上喘着气，双腿分开还未能合拢，那个被使用过度的小穴呈现被操熟的深红色，流出浓白的精液，腿间一片黏腻湿润。他慢慢支起身子，当着布鲁斯的面打开双腿，抽出几张纸巾擦拭被体液沾的一塌糊涂的腿根。

突然响起了敲门声，门外传来米格尔的声音：“Boss，您现在有空吗？外面有些事情需要您当面处理一下。”

“......我马上就出来。”杰森回复道，声音略有些沙哑。在米格尔走远后，他将纸巾揉成一团愤愤丢向已经穿戴整齐的布鲁斯，抱怨道：“跟你讲了不要射在里面了，我都来不及清理了......”

“所以你待会儿就这么走出去？”布鲁斯捡起散落在地上的裤子递给杰森，杰森接过后麻利地穿上裤子，有些步履不稳地走到鱼缸前，对着玻璃镜面整理自己的衣领和头发。

布鲁斯站在他身后，掰过杰森的下颚，吻了上去。杰森抓住了他脑后的短发，发狠地迎接上去，与他唇齿相撞，吸吮彼此的舌头。然后布鲁斯拉开了他，“答应我，不要再让我发现你做了越界的事，你知道后果是什么。”

杰森脸颊上带着性爱后仍未褪去的红晕，他的蓝色眼睛含着水光般发亮，带着点喘息微笑着对他说：“随时可以来找我，父亲。”

 

杰森走出房间，迎接赌场里众人投来关注的目光，他露出亲切的笑容与他们一个个握手寒暄，没有人知道他西装底下一身的吻痕，屁股里还含着男人的精液。“女士们先生们。”杰森举起酒杯，微笑着向他们致意：“我衷心希望你们度过一个愉快的夜晚。”

 

End.


End file.
